The Coming of the Wolves (Jungle Adventure)/Transcript
Jungle *Jerry: Come on, Dad. I just said You could saved us from the hyenas. *Bubbah: I saved your mother before I married her. *Jerry: You did? *Bubbah: Son. You have your mother's spots. *Jerry: I did. *Bubbah: You and Me are the same. *Jerry: Thanks, Dad. I can tell my friends. Jungle * Rainforest *Jerry and Mac ran to see Wolves fight *One of the Wolves pushes a Pregnant wolf, Harlow *Wolf #1: Nice move, Lady. *Harlow: Hey. You pushed me. *Wolf #2: What are you going to do about? *Wolves fight *Jerry: Hey. Stop it. (Roaring) Enough. *Wolves: (Whimpering) *Kelly: Nice going, Brave one. *Mac: Are you okay, Miss. Sorry about it *Harlow: It's all right. My name's Harlow *Perry: I heard you came here *Jerry: Of course she is, Pal. *Mac: She's pregnant *Kelly, Michelle, Ellie and Paulie: Pregnant? Thorn forest Skull mountain *Jerry: Come on. This way. *Harlow: Are you sure? *Kane: Harlow. Don't worry about your belly. *Harlow: Kane. My puppies won't be born yet. River *Perry: River. *Mac: We can't swim in the river. *Jerry: But My Dad's got legs. *Kelly: I'll cross the log. See. There's nothing to scar--- (Falls off the log which breaks) *Jerry: Kelly. Hang on. *Perry: We're not supposed to be here. *Jerry: I'll get you. *Kelly: Hurry. *Jerry: (Grunting) *The rock breaks which caused him to fall *Jerry: (Screaming) *Kelly and Jerry fall in the water *Jerry and Kelly *Jerry: Are you all right, Kelly? *Kelly: I'm fine. (Shakes her fur) Curve *Jerry: There it is. *Perry: You found it, Buddy. It's nothing but a smooth soft leaf to a Cave *Harlow: (Goes in the labor) Oh. *Jerry: Harlow. What's wrong? *Harlow: It's time. *Jerry and Perry: Now? *Perry: Can't you hold your belly *Mac: Perry. Calm down. We can help her deliver babies at home *Jerry: That's not the same of the labor from her. It's a real thing. *Paulie: It's called babies. *Michelle: Leave it to us. I'll help her deliver them. Paulie. Get some food. Ellie. Grab some blanket, water and a pillow. Mac. I need you to carry her to a cave. *Kane runs into the cave *Jerry: Kelly. I should be waiting for them. *Kelly: I'll be back with her bag. (Kisses Jerry) *Perry: Harlow. Anything okay? *Harlow: (Groaning) *Perry: I'll just wait here. *Harlow: (Panting) *Michelle: You're doing great, Harlow. *Ellie: I got everything, Michelle. *Mac: Paulie, Where's the food. *Paulie: Got the food *Michelle: Get ready to push. 1, 2, 3. Push. *Harlow: (Screaming) *Jerry and Perry waited for Kane and Harlow's puppies to be born *Jerry: What's taking so long? *Perry: I shoudn't go in there. *Jerry: I know you shouldn't go in there. *Kelly: Got the bag. *Kane: Okay, Honey. One more push. *Harlow: (Screaming) *Michelle: It's a girl *Ellie: And a boy. *Mac: Look, three more. *Michelle: Five more. *Harlow: Thanks for your help, Guys. *Paulie: Aw. *Michelle: Congratulations, Guys. *Paulie: (Flies out of the cave) Would you like to come see them? *Perry: Oh, Yeah. (Runs into the cave to see them) Jerry. You've gotta come see them, Buddy. *Jerry and Perry run into the cave to see them *Wolf cubs: (Whimpering) *Kelly: They sound healthy. *Michelle: They're so beautiful. *Perry: Just like their parents *Kane: What should we name them. *Harlow: I want our pups name to be unique *Jerry: (Sniffs and sheds a tear) I think it will be hopeful. *Harlow: Our daughters will be Hope, Fluff, Pink paws, Bella and June. Our sons will be Pepper, Mango and Olive. *Kang: They're perfect names.